In modern life, we receive large amounts of information through various media. The information may be output by a display terminal mainly in the form of visual information, auditory information or both. Such information can only be flattening information. Despite of the existing stereo display technology or other similar technologies, we still receive such information by vision. Generally, such information is based on the two dimensions of vision and audition. How to express information in more dimensions is a problem that cannot be solved by existing technologies.